A Weekend Away
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: New parents needed breaks from their children from time to time. For the first time, the Sawamuras are leaving their son in the capable hands of Uncles Asahi and Yuu, and taking a weekend away from everything to become...reacquainted with one another. WARNINGS: Sex, insecurities, mpreg, mild AkaKuro from KNB, baby!Ryuu Haikyuu ships: DaiSuga and AsaNoya


**A Weekend Away**

A Sawamura Daichi x Sugawara Koushi oneshot, with implied AkaKuro from Kuroko's Basketball and AsaNoya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Baby Ryuunosuke is Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

The overwhelming support I got for Surprise astounded me, and left me awestruck. This fic was basically a 'hey, let's practice various sex scenes' and I used DaiSuga to do it. AkaKuro would have served that purpose as well, but I'm in the middle of a different project for them. So, here are a few warnings:

**SEX SEX SEX:** Daichi and Suga have copious amounts of sex in this, in a variety of ways. I try to break up the sex scenes with cute little snippets of AsaNoya and baby Ryuu.

**INSECURITIES:** I have never given birth, but I was raised around enough pregnant people to get the gist of what they feel like post-birth. If I'm wrong, sorry, but I did my best to convey Suga's insecurities.

**MPREG:** But really, if you read Surprise, you know that this is a thing.

* * *

Children were a blessing. They were proof of a bond between one and one's partner that went beyond what people could see.

Koushi did not feel blessed when his precious baby boy awoke him with hungry cries at 3 in the morning. Groaning, he opened his eyes, forcing himself to sit up. His spouse shifted next to him, but before he could fully rouse himself from slumber, Koushi turned off the baby monitor and rubbed his back, soothing him back into sleep. Satisfied that he would stay asleep, Koushi quickly left the room and went to check on Ryu.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He cooed to the infant. The baby quieted his wails, and instead pouted up at his mother. "You're probably hungry." Koushi yawned reaching for him. Ryu clung on to his t-shirt, cuddling in close to him. They made their way down to the kitchen, and as Koushi started up the bottle, he sat down at the table cuddling with his son.

He loved his baby boy. He really, really did. But being a parent was exhausting. He rarely got to take a shower alone, and hadn't slept well in weeks. He missed his friends and his husband and himself. It was always worth it at the end of the day, but…

"Babe? I could have got him." Daichi said as he entered the kitchen. Koushi shook his head, glancing over to the stove top. Daichi placed a kiss on his forehead, and then Ryu's before moving to stand by the bottle.

"You have work in 3 hours, Daichi." Koushi chided, pouting up at his spouse. Daichi shrugged, taking the bottle off of the heat.

"Yeah, but I kind of like to spend time with the little guy at night. And then I crawl back in to bed with you and you're warm and cuddly and it's great." He admitted with a sheepish grin. Koushi nodded, yawning again. He let Daichi take the baby from him, offering him a weak smile in thanks, before resting his head on the table. He must have dozed off for a bit because the next thing he knew, Daichi was picking him up from the chair.

"I can walk." He mumbled as he snuggled in to the crook of Daichi's neck. His spouse chuckled, pausing to let Koushi turn off the light in the kitchen before they journeyed up the stairs.

"I got you, babe. Ryu's asleep again, so don't worry about that." Koushi nodded, letting his eyes slide shut once more. Daichi tucked him in to bed, pressing kisses to his cheek before climbing in next to him. Koushi rolled over and reached for Daichi, a content hum leaving him as he settled in to the familiar embrace. He thought that he heard Daichi talking to him, but he didn't catch what he was saying. Instead, Koushi snuggled closer and let sleep take him.

* * *

A few days later, Koushi found himself on a playdate with his yoga friend, Akashi Tetsuya. In front of the two laid their baby boys, who entertained one another so that their birth parents could talk.

"You need a break, Koushi-kun." Tetsuya stated as he took sips of his tea. Koushi shrugged, about to correct him, but the blue haired male cut him off. "We can't open this daycare together if you are exhausted. Why don't you leave Ryu with us for the weekend, and go and spend some time with Daichi." He suggested. Koushi smiled a bit at that, and shook his head.

"Thanks, Tetsu, but I can't yet. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I promise to think about it?" He offered. Judging by Tetsuya's narrowed gaze, he knew that the conversation wasn't over.

As the day went on, and he left with Ryu to start dinner for Daichi, he thought about it. A little weekend away would probably do them a lot of good. He'd get to sleep uninterrupted for once. He and Daichi could be young and in-love without having to remember the life form they needed to care for.

So as they sat down for dinner that night, he brought up the idea of it.

"Daichi?" He asked, putting down his fork. His spouse looked up from his newspaper, a grin on his face.

"What's up, babe?" He asked, reaching for Koushi's free hand. He watched their fingers twine together, and he smiled a bit.

"I miss us, Daichi." He said, looking up and locking their gazes together. To his surprise, instead of questioning it, Daichi nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Me too. That's why I asked Asahi to keep Ryu for a couple days." He said. Koushi's brown eyes widened.

"When did you do that?" He asked in awe, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"A couple days ago when I dropped by to help him with the fence. You were grocery shopping with Yuu." He explained. "We're going to drop the kid off after I get off of work Friday, and pick him up that Sunday night. Not to mention that your birthday is next Monday. I can spoil you this weekend, and it can carry over until then." He teased. Koushi blushed, squeezing his husband's hand.

"We don't have to go out Monday night if we are spending the weekend together, Daichi. That will be too much." He protested softly. Daichi shook his head, releasing Koushi's hand so that he could return to his dinner.

"Nonsense. You deserve it, babe. Now, why don't you think about what we'll need for this trip and put together a shopping list." He said. Koushi nodded, looking over at Ryu as he attempted to swallow his spoon. He reached over, gently prying it form his little hands and replacing it with a cookie.

To think he would spend an entire weekend away from this sweet face.

"Thanks for dinner, Koushi. That was great." Daichi commented as he rose to his feet, collecting their empty plates. As he pulled up his sleeves to begin washing the dishes, Koushi scooped up Ryu and placed a kiss to Daichi's cheek before he slipped in to the living room to change Ryu.

"What should Mommy buy, baby boy?" He asked his infant. The baby grinned up at him as his diaper was removed, shrieking with delight as he wiggled is bare bottom against the soft changing blanket. Koushi rolled his eyes and offered the baby an indulgent smile as the diaper grew warm with more urine. At 3 months old, Koushi was convinced that Ryunosuke held it back until he was free from his diaper so that he could potentially spray his parents. He occasionally got Daichi when he wasn't paying attention.

"Man am I glad to be home." Daichi said as he flopped on to the couch, propping his feet on to the coffee table. Koushi heard the TV switch on before the sounds one of a popular game show filled the room. Snapping up Ryu's clothes, Koushi stood up with the baby in his arms and the two settled against Daichi's side. Ryu clung on to Koushi and babbled up at Daichi as Daichi wrapped his arm around Koushi's shoulders.

"How was school today?" Koushi asked. Daichi shrugged, slipping off his watch and handing it to Ryu.

"Long. The kids were bouncing off the walls after lunch. I bet one of the lunch ladies spiked the rice balls again." He grumbled. Koushi chuckled, snuggling in close as he turned his gaze to the TV.

* * *

"Thanks again, Asahi." Koushi said as he pressed a tender kiss to Ryu's head. His son pouted up at him, as if he didn't want his mother kissing him in front of his uncle. Asahi nodded, shouldering the diaper bag that Daichi passed to him.

"You're welcome, Koushi. You guys need a break, and Ryu will be fine with me." He promised. Daichi wrapped his arms around Koushi's waist, grinning at Ryu before the baby was passed off to his brother. He rested his chin on his husband's shoulder, opening his mouth to speak when the front door opened. The four waited half a second before a short, spiky haired male came running to the room. His brown eyes lit up as he caught sight of Asahi holding the baby.

"Damn, babe, you look hot with a baby in your arms! Who knew?" Yuu grinned, walking over to Asahi and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Hey baby Ryu! What are you doing here?" He cooed to the infant before turning and spotting Daichi and Koushi. "Hey guys! Sup?" He asked. Koushi waved as Daichi sent an amused look towards his brother.

"We're just dropping off Ryu for the weekend." Koushi explained. Yuu's eyes gleamed wickedly for a moment before he looked up at Asahi.

"Oh? Good! This is a great opportunity to help me convince Asahi to put a baby in me!" He grinned wide. Asahi shook his head, closing his eyes in exasperation. Daichi muffled a chuckle in Koushi's shoulder, feeling a bit bad for his brother. Yuu was a persistent guy, who Asahi let get away with absolutely everything. Except for this. Asahi was remaining strong on the no kid argument.

"We should head out, Daichi." Koushi insisted. Daichi nodded, pulling away from him and taking his hand.

"Yeah we should. I left the hotel information on the refrigerator, bro. Call us if he gives you trouble." Daichi said. Asahi nodded, passing Ryu to Yuu when he began to tug at the baby. As they exited the house, Koushi sent a curious glance towards Daichi.

"I didn't know they were trying for a baby." He commented as they climbed in to their car. Daichi chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yuu wants one really bad. Asahi does not. In fact, he's being really stubborn about it." Daichi chuckled.

"Really? Usually Noya gets his way." Koushi pondered aloud.

"Asahi can be really stubborn when he wants to be. It was always really funny when we were planning on how best to celebrate his birthday or some kind of award or achievement." Daichi chuckled. Growing up, the brothers celebrated things very differently. Daichi would enjoy a party thrown in his honor, and would accept the presents and attention with a humbled attitude. Asahi refused them outright, and would avoid their house for hours if their parents tried to throw a surprise party. With a small, reminiscent smile on his face, Daichi returned his attention to the road.

"Where are we going anyway?" Koushi asked as Daichi pulled on to the interstate. His spouse took his hand, entwining their fingers together as he shot him a grin.

"It's a surprise." Daichi said with a wink. Koushi grinned back, squeezing his hand and nodded.

* * *

As he lay in the afterglow, body cooling down next to his husbands, Sawamura Koushi panted, his body aching pleasantly. Daichi had jumped him as soon as they had put down their luggage, scooping him up and ravaging him on the hotel bed. He hadn't realized how long it had been since the last time they had had sex until he couldn't hold out and neither Daichi, the entire thing ending rather abruptly. Daichi's fingers caressed his face and he turned to him with a grin.

"That was something." Koushi murmured, sliding his leg between Daichi's as he cuddled close. He spouse turned over as well, tossing an arm over his waist.

"Yeah. You okay? I wasn't exactly gentle with you." Daichi said in concern, sliding his hand down Koushi's back to touch at his entrance. Koushi reached back and caught his hand, bringing it back up to his waist.

"I'm okay. I can handle you being a little rough, Daichi. Hell, we had tree sex when Ryu was conceived." He teased. Daichi nodded in agreement, a smile on his face as Koushi cuddled up under his chin.

"Wanna rest for a bit?" Daichi asked. Koushi nodded, pressing kisses at his throat.

"Yeah, just a little nap. Then I want you, Daichi. Again and again. I'm horny." He mouthed against his husband's neck. Daichi rubbed at his back, soothing him into a nap. As he watched Koushi sleep, he took in the dark circles under his eyes with a frown. His poor spouse was exhausted. He tried to do too much, too often. Hopefully this daycare would take off and he would get help caring for Ryu. With that thought in mind, Daichi snuggled in closer to Koushi and let his eyes slide shut as well.

* * *

Koushi awoke with a small moan. His body felt like it was on fire, and he instinctive reached over towards his husband. His heart dropped when he couldn't feel him, but before he could be disappointed, his half-hard cock twitched. Tossing the blanket off of his bare body, Koushi hissed as the cool air of the hot room hit his warm skin, and his cock twitched again at the contrast. Moaning once more, he reached down and wrapped his hand around himself, squeezing and tugging until he was erect.

"Daichi." He let out a breathless moan, tilting his head back. As his fingers slipped lower, finding his favorite spot, his breath hitched and he tossed his head back, groaning as sweat trickled down the back of his neck. The sound of the hotel room door opening had Koushi pausing his hand, and he listened to Daichi set down some bags on the counter. Letting his eyes flutter shut, Koushi reached for the bottle of lube that was on the bedside table and applied a liberal amount to his hand. Smearing it over his fingers, he then spread his legs and slid his hand down to his entrance.

If Daichi didn't find him like this, then he would open himself and find Daichi. Satisfied with that plan, Koushi slipped in the first finger. A grunt of discomfort left him at the odd angle, and as he began to stretch himself, he forced himself to ignore the way that his wrist protested the action. If he wasn't half asleep, he would have sat up and done it properly.

The second finger slipped in next, and together they massaged his inner walls. Koushi moaned as his fingers worked off of muscle memory, the familiar rhythm he had discovered in high school taking over. Before too long, his third finger slipped in and he began to thrust himself on to his own fingers. He hissed in discomfort as his hand began to go numb, but he worked through it by reaching for his neglected dick and wrapping his fingers around it. Spreading the pre-come over the head, he ran his thumb over the top and used it to help lubricate his dick, and he moaned as his fingers glided over his dick with little resistance.

After slipping in his fourth and final finger (Daichi only needed to use three because his fingers were so much bigger), Koushi's moans grew loud and he knew that Daichi had to have heard him. After a few more pumps of his hand, he slipped it out sat up, panting and trying to catch his breath. Standing up on slightly shaking legs, he exited the bedroom in search of his spouse. Daichi was sitting in the arm chair, watching the news. Pouting, Koushi exited the bedroom, comfortable in his naked skin for once, thanks to his throbbing erection.

"Daichi." He breathed in to his spouse's ear, pressing a kiss to it. Daichi turned towards him, and a wicked grin spread across his face as he noticed his husband's dilemma. "I need you, Daichi." He moaned, walking around to the front of his chair.

"Come here, babe." He soothed, sliding his legs apart and revealing the tent in them. "You sounded so good when I came home. I didn't want to interrupt." Daichi teased. Koushi blushed, working to open up Daichi's pants.

"You are always welcome to interrupt, Daichi." He promised, pushing a strand of his gray hair from his face. Daichi's dick slid free form his boxers, and both sighed with relief. Koushi climbed on to his lap, gasping when he nearly lost his balance from the awkward angle.

"Here, Koushi." Daichi grasped one of his legs, sliding it over one of the arms of the chair. Koushi's breath hitched at being touched and he pressed their foreheads together. He grasped Daichi's cock in his hand, his slick fingers wiping off on Daichi's dick.

"I need you." Koushi repeated. Daichi grasped his hips, pressing his lips together as Koushi guided himself on to Daichi's cock. Both moaned as he sheathed Daichi within him, and Koushi tossed his head back, this new angle stretching him in delightful ways. "So good, Daichi!"

"You're so beautiful, Koushi." Daichi murmured before pressing kisses to his exposed throat, his tongue rubbing on the sensitive spots. When Koushi began to fuck himself on Daichi's cock, the dark haired male nipped at his throat, eyes sliding shut as Koushi's warmth squeezed him.

"Daichi!" Koushi gasped out, his cock brushing against Daichi's clothed stomach, staining the shirt he was wearing. He leaned forward, craving the friction. Daichi grunted at that, connecting their mouths. Koushi moaned in to the kiss, his tongue slipping in to his husband's mouth.

Daichi reached down and grasped Koushi's cock and Koushi realized it wouldn't take him long to come at all.

"Stop me." Koushi ordered against Daichi's mouth, and his husband shook his head, sliding his tongue over the roof of his mouth, angle his wrist to make it better for Koushi.

"No, just let go, babe. I'm right there too." Daichi promised. Koushi pulled away from Daichi and leaned back, grasping his shoulders for leverage as he began to thrust down on to his cock, a shout escaping him when Daichi's cock brushed his prostate. A quiet moan escaped Daichi when he clamped on to him reflexively, and with a few more thrusts, both were spent. Koushi collapsed on to Daichi, ignoring the protest that his body had at the leg that was over the arm of the chair. He lazily slid his tongue into Daichi's mouth, a pleased hum escaping him as Daichi playfully sucked on it.

"Good evening, Daichi." He breathed. Daichi chuckled, and he moved Koushi's leg back over the chair. Wrapping his arms around his husband, Daichi sat back in the chair.

"I went to the store and got more lube. I noticed that we were almost out. Oh and food." He explained. Koushi nodded, nuzzling at his neck with his nose.

"Okay. Let's take a bath." He suggested. Daichi shrugged and helped Koushi out of his lap. "I can stand, Daichi." He said when Daichi kept his hands on his hips.

"I know." His spouse said simply. Shaking his head, Koushi led Daichi to their bathroom to start up the bathwater.

* * *

Azumane Asahi stared down at the squirming baby before him, his mind formulating a battle plan. His boyfriend rolled his eyes, gently shoving him towards the diaper bag.

"It's a diaper, Asahi. We're changing his diaper. Yeah, it'll stink, but what's there to worry about?" Yuu asked. Asahi shook his head, feel apprehensive about changing this diaper.

"Baby boys are notorious for spraying the people changing their diapers, Yuu." Asahi pointed out, keeping his eyes on his nephew as he searched for a diaper by touch alone. Yuu rolled his eyes and sat down in front of Ryunosuke, grinning at the baby, who grinned back.

"Uncle Asahi is a wuss, Ryu! Be like Uncle Yuu instead!" He teased. Asahi simply shook his head and watched as Yuu undid the diaper's flaps. Yuu turned to look at Asahi in triumphant and held his hand out for the new diaper, so neither noticed the wicked gleam in Ryu's grey eyes.

As Yuu turned back to look at Ryu, the baby let loose and his urine hit Yuu in the face. Asahi bit back an amused grin as Yuu let out a surprised shriek, backing away from the now giggling infant.

"What the fuck!" He shouted, wiping his face.

"Go shower, babe." Asahi patted his back, offering him a diaper wipe. Scowling, Yuu glared at the innocent baby and took off towards Asahi's private bathroom. Shaking his head in amusement, Asahi changed Ryu's diaper and lifted up the still giggling baby.

"This is why you want to be like Uncle Asahi." He said. Ryu shrieked out a laugh and reached for Asahi's facial hair.

The second time they changed Ryu, Yuu made his boyfriend take the lead.

"Be nice this time, Ryu." Yuu warned, his brown eyes narrowed at the infant suspiciously. Ryu blinked up at him from under his lashes, innocently sucking on his own foot. Yuu felt his heart melt at the precious sight, and he moved to curl up at Asahi's back, his still-damp hair wetting Asahi's shoulder.

"Ready for this?" Asahi asked, turning his head to look at Yuu. His younger boyfriend nodded, giving him a quick kiss of encouragement. Asahi peeled back the diaper and held it above the baby's junk. Both grinned, sharing another kiss in triumphant when suddenly Ryu grabbed Asahi's hand that was holding the diaper, and pulled it in to his mouth, gurgling happily at the taste of Asahi's fingers. Asahi quickly pulled away from Yuu, narrowly missing the new stream of piss that hit Yuu in the face. Yuu howled in agony, pulling away from Asahi. Asahi frowned at his nephew for peeing on Yuu, and his shirt.

"Now we both need to shower." He grumbled. Yuu wiped his face on Asahi's back, cursing at the infant. After making sure that Ryu was secure in his diaper, they placed him in the playpen and hurried upstairs to shower.

Both discovered that sharing a shower while covered in piss was indeed a huge turn off (Yuu had attempted to make out with Asahi, but it hadn't really gone anywhere).

As they say, the third time is the charm.

Yuu was sitting in Asahi's lap the next time, his boyfriend's t-shirt swallowing his small form. He had given up on wearing pants, and was clad in only his boxers, while Asahi was wearing a new shirt and a pair of his sweats.

"Round three, Ryu. We're going to win." Yuu promised. Asahi pressed a kiss to Yuu's shoulder, watching his nephew with cautious brown eyes. Yuu did as Asahi had done before, but instead of completely removing Ryu's diaper, he simply held the front part over Ryu as his other hand lifted the baby's legs. Asahi slid the new diaper underneath him, both sighed with relief when Ryu giggled and peed in to the diaper.

"We did it." Yuu grinned, removing the diaper once Ryu was finished. Asahi quickly wiped the baby and connected the new diaper. Tossing the other one in to the trash can, Yuu turned and kissed Asahi. Asahi returned the kiss and squeezed his waist before both rose to their feet to wash their hands.

"Who's a good baby boy?" Yuu cooed to the baby before he picked him up off the floor. Asahi returned to the living room with his hair pulled out of its pony tail, his hand helping to separate the damp strands. He sat on his couch, with Yuu plopping into his lap with Ryu, and the three got caught up in one of the volleyball games that were on the TV.

* * *

"I love you, Daichi." Koushi murmured as he watched Daichi slip off his shirt. His husband grinned at him, reaching out to cup his face.

"I love you too, babe. Come here." He tugged him closer, and Koushi followed easily, sliding into Daichi's embrace. They watched the water fill in the tub, neither speaking. Once it hit an appropriate level, Koushi reached over and turned it off. Daichi stepped out of his pants, and both stepped in to the tub. As they sat down, with Koushi settling in to Daichi's lap, Koushi bit his lip and giggled as he felt Daichi's semi pressing against his back.

"Again, Daichi?" He teased. Daichi simply pressed open mouthed kisses to his shoulders.

"Not my fault you're so damned sexy, Koushi." Daichi murmured, working his way up to his neck. Koushi tilted his head to the side, moaning softly as Daichi began to nibble on his neck.

"I've missed this, Daichi." He admitted, gasping when Daichi's hand slid around to his front and grabbed his dick, the water a nice lubricant.

"Me too. Being an adult sucks. I can't ravage you as much as I want to." Daichi bit down at the back of his neck, and Koushi hissed as his teeth broke his skin, though his cheeks flushed his arousal. As Daichi worked on sucking his mark in to his husband's neck, Koushi pressed his hips back against Daichi's, rubbing his dick into a full erection.

"I'm ready as soon as you are, Daichi." Koushi panted out, titling his head back on to Daichi's shoulder. His spouse gently gripped his hips and lifted him back. Koushi sucked in a gasp as his husband's erect cock grazed his entrance and he opened himself up, wanting to take it in. Daichi carefully slid him down, moaning at the feeling of the water and come sliding out of Koushi's ass, cushioning his cock on the way in.

"Fuck I'm still in you. That's so fucking hot, Koushi." He murmured against Koushi's mouth. His spouse moaned, squeezing Daichi within him.

"You're always still in me, Daichi. I can feel you in me long after you're gone. I like knowing that it's you that makes me sore, or even feeling you dripping down my thighs. It's dirty, but knowing it's you makes me feel so happy." Koushi gasped as Daichi lifted his legs up and to his chest, spreading him even wider. Both shuddered as more come spilled out of his ass, and Daichi lifted him up before easing him back down, both enjoying the feeling over it.

"You feel so good, Koushi." He groaned, thrusting up in to his ass. Koushi arched against him and began to touch his own cock, pumping it slowly. As their rhythm picked up, the water sloshed over the side of the tub, wetting the floor.

"Daichi, go in deeper." Koushi breathed. His husband did, thrusting in until his balls hit Koushi's ass. Koushi moaned loudly, eyes rolling into his head at the feeling. Daichi nuzzled Koushi's cheek, and his spouse turned, connecting their mouths in an openmouthed kiss. As Daichi's tongue dominated his mouth, Koushi worked on jerking himself off, his hand moving over his cock. His thumb grazed the head, smearing the pre-come.

A few more thrusts and Koushi felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

"Dai-"He tried to sound out, only for it to turn in to a moan as Daichi slammed up in to him.

"Me too, Koushi." Daichi murmured before parting his lips once more. As he picked up the pace, Koushi did his best to pump his cock in time to his thrusts, and before he knew it, he was coming, his come spilling in to the water. Daichi came a few thrusts later, filling Koushi with fresh come. Daichi released his legs and Koushi shivered as they slipped back in to the water. He pressed lazy kisses to Daichi's mouth, a sated grin on his face.

"We've been here for how long?" He whispered. Daichi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Koushi's waist.

"Roughly six hours? And we've had sex three times. Damn you won't be able to walk when we get home." He chuckled. Koushi cuddled back against him, closing his eyes as he smiled. Yeah, this little vacation was exactly what they needed.

* * *

As he laid his nephew down for his nap, Asahi let out a quiet sigh of relief. How a 3 month old baby could be this much of a handful, he would never know. Shaking his head, Asahi exited his bedroom and walked downstairs to where his boyfriend was draped across his couch.

"Ryu asleep?" Yuu asked, eyes transfixed on the TV. Asahi nodded, gently nudging Yuu. Getting the hint, Yuu lifted himself off of the couch so that Asahi could sit down. Once he was settled, the libero grinned and cuddled back down in to his lap, closing his eyes as Asahi's strong hand gently brushed back his hair.

"How was your week?" Asahi asked his boyfriend. Yuu pouted, rolling over to look up at him. Asahi traced his face and half-listened as Yuu began to bitch about how shitty practice had been and how much he hated his new coach.

"And now I just want to have sex with you and we can't because Ryu will wake up." Yuu pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Asahi nodded, even though the thought of Yuu bouncing on his cock sent a surge of arousal straight through him. He blocked that thought, lest Yuu get any ideas. As he watched a wicked grin cross Yuu's face, he felt a sense of dread.

"We can't, Yuu. The condoms-"

"I didn't say you would be taking me, Asahi." His boyfriend said in a hushed murmur, rolling over to face his crotch. When he opened his mouth to protest, Yuu's mouth pressed against his sweats and his brown eyes shut. He moaned at Asahi's scent, nuzzling in closer to it.

"Yuu, we can't-"Asahi tried to protest, but Yuu's tongue worked its way into his sweats, lapping at the edge of his boxers.

"Shh, Asahi. Let me take care of you." The shorter male insisted. Asahi shut his mouth, his cheeks darkening with arousal as his boyfriend managed to guide his cock out of his boxers with his talented mouth alone.

"You taste so good, Asahi." Yuu murmured before wrapping his lips around the head of Asahi's cock. Asahi tossed his head back on to the coach, unable to meet Yuu's expressive eyes. Yuu shifted on to his stomach, and the new angle did wonders to the blowjob. "Mh, baby. So good." Yuu breathed, pressing a kiss to his cock as he pulled away. He wiped his mouth with one hand as he sat up. Before Asahi could question it Yuu pulled down his boxers, freeing his own erect cock. He settled on to Asahi's lap, both letting out quiet moans as their cocks brushed together.

"Guide us." Yuu ordered before pressing their lips together. Asahi did as he was told, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks as Yuu slipped his tongue into his mouth.

The closer they got to completion, the louder and sloppier Yuu got. Asahi knew this. In the back of his mind, he remembered the sleeping baby above them.

But then Yuu rolled his hips against Asahi's and moaned loudly, calling out his name as their pace grew erratic and Asahi felt his orgasm building when suddenly Ryu let out a loud cry from upstairs.

Both froze.

"Fuck!" Yuu yelled, tossing his head back. Asahi released their cocks with a reluctant sigh and gently moved Yuu off of him.

"Take care of yourself first while I get him settled." Asahi said, adjusting himself in his sweats before headings towards the baby. He heard Yuu jumping off the couch and following behind him, and as Asahi turned towards the guest room they had put Ryu up in, Yuu slipped off to his bathroom.

"Trouble maker." Asahi grumbled at his nephew, who blinked up at him with teary grey eyes. He scooped up the infant, and felt himself melt a little when the sniffling baby cuddled up in to him.

Yuu came downstairs five minutes later, pouting at Asahi.

"Let me take him, Asahi." Yuu sighed, holding out his hands. Asahi shook his head, shifting Ryu to one arm so that Yuu could snuggle up to him.

"I'm fine." He insisted. Yuu simply shook his head but climbed in to his lap anyway, disappointed to feel his boyfriend's lack of erection.

That wasn't fair to Asahi.

"I'll stay over Sunday and make it up to you, Asahi." He promised. Asahi pressed a kiss to his temple as Yuu took Ryu's hands, cooing to the troublesome infant.

Having sex was nice. It was something Asahi enjoyed. But he had resigned himself to not getting laid this weekend, and was more than a little sad that Yuu's enthusiasm hadn't been enough to make it happen.

This was one of the reason's he didn't want kids.

* * *

Koushi giggled as Daichi playfully smacked his ass with a towel before resuming brushing his teeth. After their bath sex, the two did take a shower and decided that maybe that was enough sex for the day. Koushi honestly didn't know if he could go again. So instead, the two were getting ready for a night of watching whatever was on TV and cuddling and chatting, and maybe calling Asahi to check on their baby.

"It wasn't me." Daichi said, dark eyes full of mirth. Rolling his eyes, Koushi playfully bumped his hip against Daichi's, laughing again when Daichi returned the action. After rinsing his mouth, Koushi abandoned the bathroom and went to unpack his stuff. He quickly found a pair of clean boxers and slipped them on before stealing one of Daichi's shirts and putting it on as well. Warmer now, he sat on the floor and went through what they brought. He carefully hid away the lace he had packed before resuming his digging, grinning at a few of the toys and rolling his eyes at the coaching articles that Daichi had packed. And then his hands brushed a box and he suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Crap!" He groaned as he realized what it was, and he pulled it out of the suitcase.

"What?" Daichi asked from behind him, and a second later, his spouse was sitting down next to him. His eyes widened as he noticed the box in his hands. "Shit. I wasn't thinking babe, I'm sorry."

"No, Daichi, it's not just your fault. It's mine too." Koushi frowned at the unopened box of condoms, leaning against his husband. Daichi pressed a kiss to his temple, and the two sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in his own thoughts.

Koushi wasn't sure how to feel about this situation. He wanted to be upset at how careless they had been on their first weekend away. They had a three month old baby waiting for them at home, and now he might be expecting again. Koushi grinned a bit at the thought of having another baby, even if it meant less sleep. It came from Daichi and himself, and he would love it regardless.

But what if he wasn't? What if they spent this entire time wondering if the unprotected sex they had caused a baby, just for him to not be pregnant. That would break his heart.

"What do you want to do, Koushi?" Daichi asked. Koushi shook his head, resting on Daichi's shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking about it. We're not ready for another baby, Daichi." He murmured, looking up to his husband. Daichi nodded, his concerned dark eyes locking with Koushi's anxious ones. "We're not ready, and I know that. Ryu isn't even sleeping through the night yet. But…" He trailed off, biting his lip.

"But what if it's already too late? I like taking you bare, and so do you. I wouldn't mind another baby. However, if you say we're not ready, then I can open this box and hide these condoms everywhere so I can ravage you safely." Daichi murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Koushi nodded, and went back to his thoughts, mulling over the possibilities. Finally he grabbed Daichi's hand and placed it on his stomach before connecting their lips.

"Put a baby in me, Daichi. Again." He giggled. Daichi's eyes lit up and he beamed, kissing Koushi to the ground. His husband laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck, the box of condoms forgotten as they shared kisses on the hotel room floor.

"We're going to try for another baby." Daichi said as they pulled apart. Koushi nodded, and elated giggle escaping him. Daichi kissed him softly, trying his best to convey his love and affection for his spouse in the kiss. If the way that Koushi melted under him was any indication, he was successful.

"I love you, Daichi." Koushi murmured when they parted again. Daichi nuzzled their noses together.

"I love you, Koushi." He replied. Eventually, they rose from the floor and cuddled on the couch, with Daichi lying out across it and Koushi lying on top of him, listening to his husband's heart beat as Daichi ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

Asahi grimaced as he swallowed the aspirin dry. Next to him sat a screaming Ryu and a bitching Yuu, both equally as unhappy with the other.

"Why won't he shut up?" Yuu groaned, bouncing the baby on his lap. Asahi shook his head in confusion. After his meal, Ryu had been content and curled up on Asahi's chest, looking as if he'd fall asleep there. And then suddenly, he was alert and pissy and loud, crying for his parents. It was going on an hour, and Ryu's cries were becoming hoarse.

"We should call Daichi." Asahi finally admitted. Ryu's cries were becoming pained, and he didn't want his nephew falling ill. It broke his heart to see him so uncomfortable. Yuu nodded, changing the angle that he was bouncing Ryu and cuddling him to his chest. The baby quieted for a few more minutes before he began his cries with vigor, their pitch causing Yuu to temporarily lose his hearing. Asahi got up and went in to his kitchen to look up the number. After dialing it, he signaled for Yuu to come in with him, and his boyfriend rose from the couch with Ryu in his arms, bouncing him along the way.

"_Hello?"_ Daichi's tired voice answered.

"Hey, it's me. Ryu won't stop screaming." Asahi grumbled. Daichi listened to the baby's cries for a few minutes before responding.

"_He sounds gassy. Babe, what do you do to help him get comfortable?"_ Daichi asked his spouse. He must have handed him the phone or Koushi was just close by because Asahi's brother-in-law spoke next.

"_Just lay him on his back on the floor and move his legs like he's riding a bike. If that doesn't work, give him a bath and gently massage his belly."_ Koushi explained. Asahi looked over at Yuu, who nodded and together they walked in to the living room. Yuu did as Koushi instructed, and when Ryu let go with a large giggle, Yuu scrunched up his nose in disgust and gagged a little. Asahi bit back a smile as Koushi and Daichi snickered on the other line.

"_Now we're going to go. You seem to have everything under control." _Daichi said in to the phone. Asahi said goodbye and he walked over to Yuu's side. Ryu was happy and giggling as Yuu tickled him. A soft smile crossed his face and he sat down next to them. Yuu pressed kisses to his face before settling back against him. Ryu shrieked for attention, so after sharing a smile, they turned to play with the baby.

* * *

Koushi loved kissing Daichi. Their first kiss had been in the cold winter air after volleyball practice, and it had made his toes curl then as it was now.

But now, he was considerably more naked as was Daichi. Their Saturday morning had started with breakfast in bed and then shower sex. And now, as he lay on top of Daichi, he was slowly exploring his mouth, moaning softly as Daichi squeezed his ass, massaging his cheeks. It pressed their crotches closer to together and his eyes slipped shut, eyes rolling slightly as Daichi managed to find that sensitive spot along his back.

"You like that?" Daichi asked. In response, Koushi slipped his tongue between his husband's, curling his fingers in to the flesh of Daichi's shoulders.

"Daichi, I'm going to taste you." Koushi pulled away from Daichi's mouth to whisper. The dark-haired male nodded tilting his head to the side to give Koushi access. Koushi pressed kisses along his strong jaw, nibbling on his ear when he reached it. He moved down along Daichi's neck, sucking at the base of his throat before licking his way over Daichi's collarbones. From the hardening dick alongside his own, Koushi knew that Daichi approved.

Licking and nipping his way down his husband's chest, Koushi reached one of his nipples. Looking up at his husband through his lashes, he winked and wrapped his lips around the first one.

"Oh fuck." Daichi groaned, threading his hand through Koushi's hair to keep him in place. Chuckling, Koushi tugged the nipple with his teeth, rolling it gently before releasing it. He pressed the flat of his tongue against it, rubbing the nub into Daichi's chest. His spouse sucked in a breath, arching in to his mouth. He pulled away from that nipple to lavish the next one before moving on.

His tongue traced over Daichi's muscles, and as he dipped his tongue in to the grooves of them, he was thankful that Daichi kept up with his workouts. It was something that he and Asahi did three times a week, and it showed. As some of their high school volleyball team mates were beginning to soften up, his husband was remaining fit and attractive.

It was only right that he reward that behavior right?

He moved down on the bed, settling himself between Daichi's legs. Daichi spread them willingly, offering Koushi an encouraging smile. Koushi turned his attention to Daichi's cock, gulping back his overwhelming desire to simply devour his spouse.

It had been far too long.

He kissed Daichi's naval, his tongue leaving a wet trail in its wake as he worked his way down. Daichi's breath hitched as he massaged the tender skin, moaning when Koushi nipped suddenly before suckling a hickey on to him. Koushi pressed a kiss to the forming bruise before moving down to kiss the head of Daichi's cock. Daichi's hips shot forward, causing Koushi to chuckle softly.

"Good things come to those who wait, Daichi." He teased, pressing down on Daichi's hip to keep him on the bed.

"Please God let me come." Daichi groaned as Koushi began to lap at his cock. Koushi simply opened his mouth wider to slide his lips around Daichi's length, humming in delight at being able to taste his husband after so long. There was something about sucking Daichi's cock that turned Koushi on like no other. As he wrapped his lips around the head of Daichi's dick, he lapped at the pre-come gathering there. Moaning at the taste, Koushi released Daichi's hip and reached down to grab himself.

Daichi slid his hand into Koushi's thick hair, twisting his fingers in the strands as he shallowly bucked up and into Koushi's warm mouth, moaning when his tongue began to rub at the underside of his cock. Koushi's teeth grazed his member as his hand reached down to roll Daichi's balls, squeezing them. He was rewarded with a quick buck, nearly gagging on Daichi's dick. Koushi moaned, loving how full his mouth felt and his throat swallowed, causing Daichi to moan loudly and Koushi twisted his grip on his cock, speeding up his pace.

"'m close, Koushi." Daichi moaned, tightening his grip on Koushi's hair. Koushi shuddered at those words, silently agreeing. He dipped his tongue into Daichi's slit, lapping at the pre-come there before swallowing Daichi whole, hollowing his cheeks. He buried his face in Daichi's coarse, dark hair, and moaned as his spouse's strong scent took over his senses. He swallowed reflexively around Daichi's dick, and with a quick inhale and a tightening of his hand in his hair, Daichi shot his load down Koushi's throat. The taste of his husband on his tongue brought Koushi over the edge as well, and he released Daichi cock and buried his face in Daichi's thigh, moaning loudly as his orgasm shook his body. Daichi massaged his scalp throughout it, and when he finished, Daichi tugged him up and in to his arms.

"I love you, babe." Daichi smiled sleepily. Koushi snuggled in to his embrace, yawning.

"I love you too. Kiss me?" He asked, looking up at Daichi. His spouse granted his request and kissed him, smiling when he could taste himself on Koushi's tongue. Daichi pulled the blanket over them and the two fell asleep chatting quietly.

* * *

Asahi couldn't remember the last time he had stayed awake all night. Probably the year that his parents died. He had stayed awake, listening to Koushi comfort Daichi in the next room. He and Yuu had just started dating then, and Yuu had faithfully stayed by his side, filling the silence with humming or soft chatter.

It was approaching 10 am. The baby had been up all night, crying for his parents. Asahi had hit the point of exhaustion where sleep was no longer possible. Yuu was curled up at his side, his leg thrown over his waist as his arms were curled up against his chest.

"Is he asleep yet?" Yuu whined in to his shoulder, moving away slightly so that Asahi could see the bags under his eyes. Asahi frowned, reaching out to rub at them in concern. Yuu's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in to the touch.

"Yes. Go to sleep, Yuu." Asahi murmured quietly, his eyes looking at the baby sleeping in the playpen next to his bed. Yuu cuddled close, shaking his head.

"I'm awake, Asahi. Sing me a lullaby." He pouted. Asahi tightened his grip on Yuu's lithe form and shook his head.

"Too tired to sing. I'll hum?" He compromised. Yuu nodded, leaning up to press a weak kiss to Asahi's mouth. Asahi reclined them back against the pillows, and Yuu slipped in to his lap, curling up in his arms. Yuu tucked his head under Asahi's chin and pulled the blanket over his shoulders, yawning widely once more.

And so Asahi hummed one of the songs that he and Daichi wrote in high school. The brothers had formed a band after the death of their parents to help take their mind off of the tragic situation. Their friend Kuroo Tetsurou was their lead singer, and the three had been a popular band in college, with Yuu leading their fan club and Koushi doting on them after shows.

Yuu was asleep in minutes. He snored softly against Asahi's chest, his hand gripping on to the blanket tightly. Asahi pressed a tender kiss to the top of his head, relaxing against the silence that had finally fallen over his house.

He must have dozed off because his eyes snapped open when Ryu began to whimper. Yawning widely, Asahi reached over and scooped the baby out of it. His nephew curled up against his chest, eyes sliding shut at the new position. Asahi felt himself falling asleep once more, and so he slid down a bit further on the pillows so that he was leaning back against them. Yuu and Ryu shifted before settling back in to slumber. Asahi joined them, his mind slipping away from reality.

* * *

Koushi giggled as Daichi pressed him against the counter, a playful growl coming from his husband. The two had awoken from their post-coiltal nap just an hour ago, and after showering, they made lunch. Now, as Koushi finished up the dishes, he had been half-listening to Daichi. His husband hadn't appreciated him only half-paying attention to him.

"The world of coaching is a very important topic for us, Koushi." Daichi said sternly, pressing his hips against Koushi's. Koushi's face flushed as a new wave of arousal twisted his gut.

He couldn't remember the last time they had had this much sex.

"If you say so, Daichi." He said, pushing away from Daichi to move over to the cabinet. Feeling Daichi's eyes burning in to his back, Koushi looked over his shoulder, biting his lower lip as he looked up at Daichi from under his lashes. Daichi's eyes darkened with lust at the look, and as he reached for Koushi, his spouse grinned widely and took off for their bedroom.

Daichi caught him in the hallway, pressing his front to the wall.

"Playful little minx." Daichi growled, slapping his ass as punishment for running off. Koushi wiggled his ass in to Daichi's hand, moaning as he pressed his cheek against the wall.

"Only for you, Daichi." He purred, a pleased hum escaping him as Daichi began to nip at his neck. He moved his head to the side, exposing his neck. Daichi bit Koushi's tender skin just hard enough to break it, but not enough that it would cause him residual pain. He tenderly began to suck on the bite as his hands massaged Koushi's ass, spreading his cheeks apart before pressing them back together. Koushi moaned low in his throat, pressing back against Daichi.

"Here. Let's do this here." Daichi insisted, reaching around Koushi to fondle his hardening dick through his boxers. Koushi gasped as his hand made contact and nodded his agreement, his fingers curling in to the wall.

Daichi slid his cock out of his boxers, his calloused hands stroking him slowly. Having been with the man in his arms for nearly a decade now, and sexually active for eight of those, he certainly knew how to get Koushi rock hard in his grasp quickly. Daichi released his dick and poked at Koushi's lips, coaxing his panting mouth in to taking in his fingers. Koushi did so with a moan, lapping at the incoming digits.

As Koushi got his fingers lubricated, Daichi slid his other hand into the front pocket of his shirt and pulled out a little pack of lube. He pulled out his own erection, his erection throbbing at the skin to skin contact. He then pulled down Koushi's boxers, being mindful of the erection bobbing in front of his husband.

Koushi's tongue and mouth were working his fingers like they did his cock. He lavished each digit with individual attention before sucking them in deep, moaning around them once they were in so far. His ass was grinding back against Daichi's bare cock, and a gasp escaped the gray haired male when Daichi slipped it between his cheeks. He shivered when Daichi's pre-come escaped the tip and slid down between his crack, and his teeth grazed over Daichi's fingers.

"Fuck, Koushi." Daichi moaned softly as he began to thrust in between his cheeks. The sight of his hard dick moving between the round globes of Koushi's ass had his balls tightening in their sack and he slid his fingers from Koushi's mouth. Instead of entering Koushi as he had originally planned, he instead wrapped those slick digits around his husband, trailing down to tease his balls before squeezing the base of Koushi's cock.

"Daichi!" Koushi gasped out, toss his head back. Daichi ripped open the pack of lube with his teeth and pulled his cock away from Koushi's ass to dribble the cool liquid on to his erection, hissing when the temperature difference sent a thrill of pain-pleasure through him. After lubing himself up as much as he could, took his hand off of Koushi and with both hands, spread his husband as wide as he could.

"God, I can tell how much you want this." Daichi said between pants, his eyes taking in Koushi's puckering entrance with something akin to hunger. Carefully he aligned himself with the hole and pushed himself in slowly.

"Mh!" Koushi moaned, surprised that his husband hadn't prepared him first. It was rare that Daichi entered him without some form of stretching. Once he felt Daichi's head inside of him, his husband cupped him once more and Koushi reached behind him, feeling for his husband. Daichi placed his head on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his flushed cheek as Koushi curled his hand in to Daichi's hair. "I'll be okay, Daichi." Koushi promised, kissing his mouth.

"I couldn't wait, babe." Daichi explained, closing his eyes as Koushi's entrance devoured his dick inch by inch, that delicious heat causing his vision to blur as pleasure ruled his body.

"s' okay, I understand." Koushi managed to reply, tightening his hand whenever it became too much. Daichi would pause and wait for Koushi to kiss him before he would begin moving again.

"You feel so good, Koushi." Daichi breathed out when he was fully sheathed within his husband. It was so easy to believe that Koushi had been made for him when they were like this. He fit so snug within him, as if he were meant to be there. Koushi kissed him, sliding his tongue into his mouth before clamping around the dick inside of him, both he and Daichi moaning at the feeling.

"Go." He breathed before thrusting back against Daichi, eyes rolling as he managed to find his own prostate. Daichi's hand resumed its stroking of his own neglected erection with vigor and his wrist shook with the effort it was extorting to keep himself against the wall.

As Daichi began to assault his ass with a desperate pace, Koushi thrusted into his hand as well, his moans being caught by his husband's kisses.

It didn't take long for Daichi to be pushed over the edge and he came with a quiet grunt, his hips pressed flush against Koushi's as he came inside of him, Koushi helping to milk him for every ounce of come by clamping down on him and then letting up again in rapid secession.

"Daichi, I need!" Koushi gasped out suddenly, feeling so close to an orgasm. Daichi gave his dick a quick, tight squeeze before his other hand removed itself from Koushi's hip. He wrapped an arm around his waist and with that hand, massaged the head of his spouse's cock as the other continued to stroke him. Between the two, Koushi too found release, coming in thick spurts over the wall in front of him.

He stood on shaking limbs, only being supported by Daichi as his body came down from the post-orgasm high. Daichi pressed kisses to his parted lips, content to let Koushi get a hold of him first before they moved. So Koushi simply leaned in to him, letting his husband support him.

* * *

"Now, Ryu, look at the chick on the TV. Her boobs are so little, meaning she's not worth your time! Be sure to remember that if you want the ladies. Now, if you decide to be like your parents and be into dudes…"

Asahi shook his head as his boyfriend's voice died back down. It had spiked when a particularly loud commercial had come on, as it always did when they were watching TV. He was in the kitchen, cleaning up after their lunch. Yuu and Ryu had woken him up with complaints of hunger, so the tallest of the group had led them to the kitchen and they had ate. Now, he washed the pans, he made a mental to do list for the day. He needed to make up a schedule for the store he was currently managing, and to set up a few potential times with one of his other managers to see how the remodeling of their store was going.

Being the heir to a chain of local grocery stores was actually a really busy lifestyle, he had quickly discovered.

Ryu let out a shriek of delight, so Asahi turned to look in to the living room. What he saw caused his face to break out in to a warm smile.

Yuu was lying on his back, a grin on his face as he held baby Ryu above his head, the baby grinning and laughing as he kicked his little feet and reached for Yuu.

In moments like this, he could understand Yuu's wanting of a family. Down the road, when he was ready, he wouldn't mind having a little one that came from himself and Yuu. He was sure that the kid would turn out okay between his caution and Yuu's happiness.

But for now, he would simply let Yuu get his baby fever out by playing with the bundle of kids that his brother would be having.

He wouldn't be surprised if he and Koushi announced next month that they were expecting.

After finishing up the dishes, Asahi washed his hands and made his way back to the living room. Yuu was now on his stomach and bracing himself up on his forearms, leaning over a babbling baby Ryu. Asahi settled down next to him, and Yuu and Ryu both glanced up and grinned.

"Thank you for lunch, baby!" Yuu chirped, leaning up to press a kiss to Asahi. Asahi kissed back, smiling in to it.

"You're welcome." He said. Yuu lay back down with Ryu, babbling happily to the baby. Asahi simply leaned back against the couch, watching the television. He could get used to this domesticated life.

* * *

"Crap, look at the wall." Koushi sucked in a horrified gasp as he watched his own come slide down the wall and on to the floor. Daichi chuckled, slipping out of Koushi.

"That's really, really hot babe." He murmured. "Press your hands against the wall, Koushi." Daichi instructed. Raising a curious brown, Koushi did as was asked of him. Once he was sure that he was secure, Daichi gripped his hips and pressed a kiss to the top of his spine. Koushi's body flushed with embarrassment.

"What are you doing, Daichi?" He asked, gulping as Daichi continued to kiss along his spine. When Daichi slipped to his knees, Koushi's gut twisted with anticipation of what was to come.

"When was the last time I did this, huh?" Daichi asked as he littered Koushi's back with kisses. When he pressed a kiss to one of the Koushi's cheeks, his spouse gasped out, pressing his forehead to the wall as he felt his cock get hard once more.

"Oh Daichi, I can't remember." He admitted, eyes fluttering shut as Daichi nipped at each of his cheeks before spreading them apart. His cheeks flushed with warm arousal as his entranced was examined. He could just picture the look on Daichi's face as he took in his used hole, filled with his spouse's come.

"If you can't stand, just let me know. I can carry you back to our bed." Daichi murmured before leaning forward and licking a line from the top of his crack all the way down to his balls. Koushi gasped, his cock twitching and throbbing with arousal once more.

Daichi licked his way back up slowly, taking in as much of his own come as he could. He never really cared for the taste of it one way or the other, but knowing that this is what would give him another baby, knowing that this part of him was what truly marked his husband as his own, made the salty taste manageable to him.

He traced the entrance of his husband with his tongue, lapping gently. The come easily followed after him, and he gulped it down, doing his best to get his husband cleaned up.

He deserved it after he entered him so roughly.

"I'm going to have to go digging, Koushi." Daichi warned. His spouse gave an affirmative mewl, so he lifted up a finger and slid it in to Koushi, digging in and crooking his finger to get as much of the come out as he could.

Koushi was slowly losing himself in his husband's talented tongue, he was sure. As Daichi's warm tongue probed and stroke his most private part of himself, he could also hear Daichi swallowing his own come and the thought it alone sent warm waves of arousal straight to Koushi's hardening cock.

He wasn't sure when Daichi finished off the come. The next thing Koushi knew, Daichi's other hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking him towards his climax. The finger still in his ass was searching for his prostrate as his husband's tongue continued to massage and thrust into his entrance.

"Daichi!" Koushi panted, losing his grip on reality as he felt yet another orgasm approaching. His vision when white when Daichi found his prostate and he moaned loudly, encouraging Daichi to hit it again. A few more quick swipes across it and Koushi found himself coming on the wall once more. He slouched against it, feeling light-headed. Daichi quickly stood up and pulled into his arms. Koushi was grateful for it, because he wasn't sure how much longer his legs were going to support him.

"I'm going to take you to bed, babe. You look a little out of it." Daichi murmured in concern. Koushi nodded, his chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Koushi remember Daichi setting him down on the sheets, but after that, he was out until dinner the following night.

* * *

Nishinoya Yuu was no stranger to the Azumane household. When he had first asked Asahi out in high school, he had been more than a little surprised when the older male had agreed. That weekend, as he and Asahi were out on their first date, Asahi's brother, Daichi, and Daichi's boyfriend, Suga, had followed them. Asahi had let them, and at the end of it, he had introduced them.

Both had been friendly and welcoming. As the first month of their relationship went on, Daichi and Suga had told him about the things that Asahi didn't think to tell him.

Like the fact that both of their parents were from old money. They had been forced in to an arranged marriage, and needed heirs for each family. It was why Asahi and Daichi had separate last names. Asahi was to inherit their father's line of grocery stores. The Azumane family had several throughout the country, and all of them were successful. (In the present day, Asahi ran the one closest to them personally. The rest, he had monthly meetings with the general managers, and bimonthly meetings with everyone together.) Daichi was to inherit their mother's family line of successful flower shops. (In the present day, Daichi made sure that all of the shops were running smoothly, but basically let them run on their own devices. He let the shops be run by botanist majors at local colleges, or retired botanists who needed something to do.)

So as Yuu put away the laundry that Asahi had been doing, he knew where everything went. He knew the different between the dish towels and the bath towels. He knew which socks belonged to his boyfriend, and which belonged to Daichi.

He was bringing out new pillow cases for Asahi's couch pillows when a sight from Asahi's chair caught his attention.

Asahi was sitting in the chair, a newspaper splayed across his lap. A few of the pages had slipped free and were scattered on the floor. He was reclined back in the chair, mouth parted as he snored ever so quietly. Ryu was curled up on his chest, a little blanket covering his body, with Asahi's warm, large hand keeping his little body secure. Ryu had the same ears that all of the men in Asahi's family had, and the family resemblance was endearing to Yuu.

As quiet as he could, Yuu gathered up the newspaper and set it down on the table next to them. He then grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and draped it over them, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. He grinned, stepping back to admire his handy work. Content, he went back to his task at hand.

This is why he wanted a baby. He was about to enter his senior year in college, majoring in physical therapy with dreams of going pro in volleyball. Having a baby now would be the perfect time, in his opinion. If he got pregnant now, he could have it by next spring. That would give him a few months off of volleyball, and then he could throw himself into it with his family in mind.

And Asahi would be a great father.

Yuu continued his laundry task, thinking of all of the ways that he could convince Asahi to start a family with him.

* * *

As Saturday night began to come to a close, Koushi stretched on the couch next to his husband.

"I think I'm going to take a bath. Do you remember where I put the salts, Daichi?" He asked. Daichi looked over at him, contemplating the answer. Finally, he nodded, sitting up a bit.

"I think they were in the little red bag you packed with all of the other bathroom things we might need. Go on in and start getting ready. I'll go and grab them. We can't have any falls if you're having my baby again now, can we?" Daichi teased. Koushi grinned wide, pressing excited kisses to his lips.

Both knew that this early on, the baby probably wasn't even conceived. It wouldn't be until the middle of next month at the earliest when they could actually figure out if they were pregnant. But that Daichi was already being a doting, expectant father caused Koushi to melt on the inside. He pulled away from his spouse to move towards the bathroom.

As he stripped, Koushi caught sight of himself in the mirror. He paused, dropping his shirt to the ground, and frowned.

What in the world did Daichi see in him?

He had lost most of his physically active physique. It had pained him to gain wait with Ryu, and seeing his clothes no longer fitting had been a big blow to his ego. Yet Ryu would move inside of him and it would all be worth it.

He and Tetsuya had been taking part in a separate Mommy time work out class together. He had been shedding the few pounds that he had gained from Ryu, and it had really helped his self-esteem.

But if he gained it all back on top of what he had to lose, and then some, with this pregnancy…

"What's wrong?" Daichi's concerned voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He shook his head, keeping his own gaze on the mirror.

"I'm never going to get back my figure, am I?" He whispered as he felt his eyes sting with tears.

Daichi embraced him at once, crooning sweet words of comfort and encouragement. Koushi cuddled in to him as he cried.

"Never as it was before, babe. But would you want that body back? This one went through nine months of torture carrying our first baby, and might go through that again with our next. This one is much stronger." Daichi pointed out. Koushi paused his pity party at that thought, mulling it over in his brain.

That was a good point. And just because he was going to be pregnant again didn't mean that he would have to let himself go. He and Tetsuya had talked about how they wanted to be active during their next pregnancies, so that working out after birth was easier on them.

That, and raising another baby was sure to keep him active.

"So this baby weight doesn't bother you?" Koushi asked in to Daichi's shoulder. Daichi grasped his chin, tilting his face up so that he would look at them. Koushi watched as his husband realized where his thoughts had started.

"Hell no, babe. Come here." Daichi said, grasping Koushi's hands and leading him out of the bathroom. They traveled to their bedroom, and Daichi gently pushed him on to the mattress.

"Daichi?" Koushi asked, curious.

"I could stand here and tell you how beautiful and sexy you are, and how sometimes I want you so bad I can't see straight, or," Daichi paused, a smirk on his face that made him look s devishly handsome that Koushi blushed, "I could show you. Off with those pants, Koushi." He ordered, eyes twinkling with mirth and lust alike. Koushi flushed, doing as he did, feeling very self-conscious as he felt Daichi taking in every inch of skin he revealed.

When he was bare, Daichi had him lay back on their pillows, using them to support his upper body. Daichi stripped, and to his surprise, his spouse was already sporting a semi. Grinning a bit at that, Koushi looked up for further instruction.

"Now, babe, I want you to touch yourself." He said, crossing his arms. Koushi blushed, looking away shyly as he brushed a strand of his hair behind him.

"However I want?" He asked, biting his lip. Daichi shrugged.

"However will get you off, babe. That's what I want." He added. Nodding, Koushi lay back on the pillows and locked his eyes with Daichi's. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, lathering with his tongue as his other hand traced over his nipple.

"Nn." Koushi moaned softly, his cheeks flushing as he rolled his nipple between his fingers. As his hand moved over to his other one, he removed the fingers from his mouth and licked his palm before moving it to his hardening cock. A few pumps, just the way he liked it, and his upper body was flushed with arousal, and his head was back on the pillows, thrashing around. His hips began to thrust up with each stroke, groaning as he rubbed his palm over the head of his dick.

"Fuck." Daichi's quiet curse had his eyes snapping open and Koushi watched, fascinated, as Daichi's cock began to leak pre-come. Koushi bit back a smile before focusing on himself once more.

Koushi couldn't remember the last time he had had to get himself off. Probably the night before his wedding, when they both had agreed to spend the night apart.

It was odd, touching himself like this with his husband watching from across the room. On one hand, he missed Daichi's warm and touches and kisses. But on the other…watching his husband get off on him getting off had to be one of the hottest things Koushi had ever witnessed.

It didn't take him too long to get himself off. He didn't mean to rush his orgasm. He meant to drag it out, wanting to drive his husband crazy before he jumped him. Yet he lost his patience by the time that the first waves of his orgasm hit him, Koushi began to stroke himself as quickly as he could, seeking relief that only an orgasm could bring.

As he came over himself and the sheets, Koushi opened his sated brown eyes and locked them with his husband's.

"Daichi." He called, reaching to him, wanting him to get relief as well. Daichi released his vice-grip on his cock and stumbled his way on to the mattress.

"I need your mouth." Daichi managed to gasp out as he stood up. Koushi grasped his hips, tugging his dick into his mouth without hesitation. Daichi let out a loud curse, threading his fingers in Koushi's hair.

Koushi closed his eyes as Daichi thrusted into his mouth, doing his best to let his husband do whatever he wanted, swallowing on instinct when Daichi's cock touched the back of his throat. That seemed to do it because the next thing he knew, Koushi was doing his best to swallow every last drop of his husband that he had to offer.

Daichi all but collapsed on top of him. Koushi helped him on to his body, smiling happily as Daichi's warm body covered his.

"You're the best, Daichi." He grinned widely, nuzzling in to Daichi's dark hair. His spouse pressed a kiss to his chest, both of their hearts beginning to slow from the adrenaline rush that came with orgasms. Koushi wrapped his arms around Daichi, feeling so very grateful for the man in his arms.

Daichi was always good at helping him feel better.

* * *

Asahi watched on in amusement as Yuu wiggled into his blankets, yammering on about how much his Wednesday fitness drills would suck.

"and I'm just saying, Asahi, that I'm probably going to need to burn off some of my frustrations by having sex with you afterwards, so what time will you be free?" Yuu asked. Asahi wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him in close.

"I'll be free by seven." He answered. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something, Yuu." Asahi said, entwining their fingers beneath the blanket. Yuu cuddled close, smiling up at Asahi expectantly.

"What is it, baby?" Yuu asked. Asahi took a minute to gather his thoughts before just saying whatever was on his mind.

"I never really wanted kids. Growing up, Daichi was sticking up for me instead of the other way around. And while I don't want kids now, I'll admit that I want a family with you someday, Yuu." Asahi murmured sincerely. Yuu face flashed between excitement and disappointment and Asahi squeezed his hand. "Don't you think that we should be married and living under one roof before we start trying for a baby?" He asked, trying to help Yuu see his point.

"…so it's not that you don't want more?" Yuu eventually asked, avoiding Asahi's earnest gaze. Asahi shook his head, releasing Yuu's hand to pull him into an embrace.

"No, of course not. I've always wanted more, Yuu. I just wanted you to get out there and live a little before settling down with me." He explained. Yuu pouted up at Asahi.

"Koushi and Daichi were living together their freshman year of college." He pointed out.

"And you know that Daichi and I are not the same person. I didn't want that for us. We need to be able to survive apart as well as together." Asahi said. Yuu nodded, wrapping his arm around Asahi's waist.

"So…are you going to propose to me, or are we going to elope?" Yuu asked eventually. Asahi's face burnt with embarrassment and he looked away, avoiding Yuu's amused and affectionate grin that came from his reaction.

"Of course I'll ask you to marry me. Just…not yet. Within the next year." He offered. Yuu glared, smacking his back.

"Don't give me a time limit! It'll drive me nuts!" He hissed in displeasure. As Yuu began to gripe about this new revelation, Asahi simply pulled the blankets up higher and settled in for bed.

At least that was finally out there.

* * *

Their weekend away had been something that Koushi had definitely needed. As he and Daichi climbed out of their car and made their way up the steps to Asahi's house, he felt more relaxed and sated that he had since about this time last year. As Daichi took his hand, Koushi leaned in to him, sharing a grin with his husband.

Upon entering the house, Yuu and Ryu's excited shrieks sounded from the living room. Koushi released his husband's hand and rushed in to the living room, reaching for his grinning baby boy. He pulled Ryu in to his arms, peppering his face with enthusiastic kisses as he hugged him close.

"Mommy missed you so much, Ryu! Were you a good boy for Uncle Asahi and Uncle Yuu?" He asked. Ryu nuzzled his face as he began to cry, breaking Koushi's heart as much as it amused him.

"Mama Mama!" He babbled. He clung on when Daichi went to take him from him, so Koushi simply sent a wink to his husband as he rubbed soothing circles in to Ryu's back.

"What all has happened today, guys?" Daichi asked as he wrapped his arms around Koushi's waist.

"Ryu will probably fall asleep on the way back home. He just ate and was dozing off when you called and said you were fifteen minutes out. He has been anxious ever since." Asahi explained, leaning back against his couch as Yuu bounced up and down next to him, pleased to see Daichi and Koushi relaxed.

They must have needed this weekend away.

"Come on, baby boy, Mommy needs a drink of water." Koushi commented to the baby. Yuu jumped off of the couch and followed after the two, beaming from ear to ear. As Daichi and Asahi chatted in the living room, Koushi poured himself a glass of water, smiling at Yuu.

"What's up, Yuu?" He asked. Obviously it was something good. The shorter male was bouncing in excitement and grinning from ear to ear.

"Koushi, what's the thinnest brand of condoms you use?"

* * *

"Damn, bro. We're going to have to go ring shopping, huh?" Daichi asked. Asahi's cheeks turned pink and he looked away from his little brother, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his head.

"Not for a while, no. I think that sometime around Christmas would be best, don't you?" He asked. Daichi simply smiled and nodded, trying his best not to laugh at his brother's awkward planning skills. He wasn't too shabby in the romance department, his husband claimed. He had done things by the book with Koushi; he had opened doors for him, helped him in and out of his jacket, bought him chocolate and flowers and took him out to dinners and movies.

And then there was his older brother, who wore his heart on his sleeve and did his best not to put himself out there. Asahi was just so shy about matters of the heart that when he and Yuu had first began to date; Daichi had planned out their outings.

This however, was all on him.

"Whatever you think is best, bro. Did you manage to convince him to stop trying for a baby?" Daichi asked. Asahi nodded, grinning a bit.

"I think I did! The idea of getting married distracted him, I think." Asahi said. Daichi squeezed his shoulder, nodding.

"Good. Koushi and I are trying again." He said. Asahi's eyes widened.

"So soon?" He asked.

"Yeah. We forgot the condoms on the first day, and by then, the damage was done. We decided to hell with it from there." Daichi explained.

"Daichi, we shouldn't be telling people." Koushi chided as he entered the living room, a reproachful frown on his face. Daichi offered Koushi his arm, tugging him closer when Koushi walked in to his half-hug.

"Asahi would know sooner rather than later, babe. Besides, I'm sure that you're going to tell Tetsuya tomorrow when you see him." Daichi teased. Koushi nodded at that before distracting himself with Ryu. After collecting his diaper bag, the married couple said their goodbyes and left the house.

"Asahi is planning on proposing." Daichi commented as they drove off.

"Oh? You'll keep me updated on his plans, right?" Koushi asked, texting Tetsuya his own news. Daichi took his free hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Of course I will." He promised. As they shared a grin, Koushi felt is love and affection for his husband swell.

They had really needed this weekend away.

* * *

**A/N:** So yes. Lots and lots of sex, and yes, they are in fact pregnant again. Akiteru is their next baby boy. Baby Ryuu is such a brat and Yuu is a great uncle! Anyway, this was a nice experimental fic for me, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it.

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
